kaophusfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Kaophüs
At first, there was nothing but primal chaos. From that chaos was born the four Elder Gods - Cronos, Medeis, Silva and Void. Silva bore Cronos a son, Anima, and in doing so breathed life across universe. With that came magic, the elements, the planets. The realm where Kaophüs lies and the planes other planes of existence are said to reside in a teardrop, in Cronos' eye. The pantheon of Gods praised throughout the history of Kaophüs spawned in the eons that followed, often creating others in their image. The Dawn The Elder Gods take form and emerge from the Primal Chaos. The birth of Anima heralds the introduction of life to the universe. The Great Quickening The Gods take their place within the Realms, and begin to shape the lands and planes. Magic courses through the veins of many beings in the world. The first races are born, civilisations begin to form. The Barad were built during this time, as a method of both harnessing magic within the world and as a set of gates designed to connect far away regions. Races: Immortals, Giants, Ifrit, Dragons, Fey, Elwyr, Outsiders, Planetouched, Shadows, Ykra. The Chrysalis With civilisations continuing to grow, alliances begin to form. New races begin rise up from nature itself, with no apparent godly intervention. Races: Dwarves, Humans, Halflings, Orks, Aberrations, Constructs, Dragonborn, Tieflings, Aeluru. The Fissure It is said that the Goddess of Magic, Mystra, tricked Myrkul (the God of Death) - betraying a pact in order to save her only son. Myrkul was enraged by this and is said to have enlisted the help of Shar and Tempus in order to start a war within The Nine. For the next six hundred nights the skies raged with fire, and following the war, the world was plunged into darkness for many years. During this time the Barads fell. Mystra was brought to her knees before Myrkul, and became his captive. Magic faded almost entirely from all but the furthest corners of the world, and in turn many devout religions began to find that their Gods had stopped listening, or at least responding. The heavens themselves were in mourning. Mystra was sentenced to millenia of torture, and after her disappearance The Seldarine are said to have vanished, taking constellations from the sky and the Elwyr people with them. During these dark times the followers of Shar grew vastly in power. The Ykra began to claim strongholds throughout the realm and began waging war with the common races in the hopes of Vah'Sku claiming Kaophüs in the name of Shar. They were resisted at every turn, but many of the civilisations and settlements dating as far back as The Great Quickening were left in ruins. In order to combat these forces commonplace alliances were formed between Humans and Dwarves, Tieflings and Aeluru, Halflings and Gnomes. The New Dawn Almost 250 years ago, the first of the new constellations began to form again in the sky. With the return of the stars came whispers on the wind. Ancient ruins of once powerful clans and sorcerors began to radiate a lost power; magic. No one knows for sure the reason for Mystras freedom. Some say her punishment had come to an end, others claim that her power was too great to be held indefinitely, some say the Elder Gods themselves had a part to play, while others still claim that the Aelurian gods helped free Mystara, along with Moradin himself. Whatever the cause, with the true return of magic came a renewed hope within the peoples of the world. Magic users formed in unison in order to begin the process of rebuilding the Barads of Kaophüs. It is prophesised that The Age of The Tide will come to pass once the Barads are fully restored; as well as full access to the teleportation gates themselves there will be a rebalancing of things, signalling an end to many of the horrors of past centuries and allowing the common races access to new magical technologies as well as powerful magicks.